minigamesfandomcom-20200213-history
WWE 2K18
|-|ABOUT= WWE 2K18 WWE 2K18 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and published by 2K Sports. It is the nineteenth installment in the WWE game series (fifth under the WWE 2K banner) and a follow-up to WWE 2K17. It was released worldwide on October 17, 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. With its release, WWE 2K18 became the first in the series to be exclusively released on eighth generation hardware and also the first in the series to be released for PC and consoles simultaneously. A Nintendo Switch version followed on December 6, 2017, the inaugural release of the series for the Switch and the first WWE game to be released for a Nintendo platform since WWE '13. Among the features 2K promoted were enhanced graphics and the return of Kurt Angle to the series as a playable character. Critical response to the game was mixed, with particular criticism levied at the Switch version and its various technical issues. A sequel, WWE 2K19, was released in October 2018. Gameplay Similar to its predecessors, WWE 2K18 is a professional wrestling game and for the first time since WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It, eight wrestlers are able to be in a match at once, instead of six (the Nintendo Switch version only supports six wrestlers in the ring). The Royal Rumble match has been retooled, with new mechanics, finishers and elimination sequences. A carry system was introduced (which is similar to the Ultimate Control Grapple system introduced in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007), allowing players to pick up or drag their opponent and place them in a specific spot. Thousands of new moves and animations have been added to the game. Game modes Improvements have been made to the creation suite, such as new superstar parts and materials. One such material is a glow effect, which gives players the ability to make hair, clothing, and logos on their created superstars to glow. Other new creation suite features include an enhanced highlight system, however the free-roaming camera has been removed when the highlight reel is being used mid-match. Crowd area templates can also be selected in Create-An-Arena, allowing players to select five different templates that have different weapons and objects to use. The Create-A-Match feature, last seen in the 7th-gen version of WWE 2K17 (WWE 2K14 for 8th-gen players), has returned. New to the feature includes the ability to create your own custom matches and save them for use in exhibition mode, Universe, and Online through Private matches. MyCareer now allows backstage free roaming (Last seen in WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2011's Road to WrestleMania mode), with wrestlers creating alliances and enemies, and fighting styles are introduced in the "MyPlayer" career mode, letting players choose between eight different fighting styles, each with its own strengths and weaknesses. However mixed gender tag-team matches are not featured in the game and cannot be created using Create-a-Match. The new "Road To Glory" mode enables players to use their MyPlayer characters to qualify and compete in events, similar to the one found in WWE SuperCard. This mode replaces the 2K Tonight online mode from WWE 2K17. Universe mode has been improved with a new story system, alongside new cut-scenes, power-rankings, and a goal system. Commentary and graphics WWE 2K18 features a new commentary team of Monday Night Raw's Michael Cole, SmackDown Live's Byron Saxton, and dual branded commentator Corey Graves. Crowd sound is also improved and features authentic crowd chants for entrances and during a match. It also features a new graphics engine, which enhance the camera system and improves lighting, textures, and character models. |-|PICTURES= Reviews.png H2x1_NSwitch_WWE2K18_image1600w.jpg 2K181.jpg 2K1823.jpg 2K182.jpg |-|VIDEOS= WWE 2K18 Review WWE 2K18 - Burn It Down Trailer PS4 Category:WWE